


Ghost Of You : All Superheroes Must Die : John/Ben

by Braid7



Category: All Superheroes Must Die
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fanvids, M/M, Rare Fandoms, Small Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even superheroes & sidekicks have bad break ups. From the indie movie All Superheroes Must Die. Song by Good Charlotte. Major character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Of You : All Superheroes Must Die : John/Ben

[Ghost Of You : John/Ben : All Superheroes Must Die (aka Vs)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/movies.html) (link to external site)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1048/ghost-of-you-john-ben-all-superheroes-must-die)


End file.
